Ruby's Story
by darksupernatural
Summary: Can she really help Dean? "I’m free." Dean smiled with tears in his eyes. The moisture coursed down his face and he looked at Sam, the smile fading. He pushed Sam's hair back from his closed eyes again. REVIEW! Not death fic, promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: Okay, here's the one I promised a few of you would be up before the next new episode. It's the sequel to Psyche and the one where I give the boys grief and Ruby a past. If you haven't read Psyche it's a good place to start as it lets you follow this one easier. Just my take on things and odds are its way, way out there. Enjoy anyway and don't forget to drop me a review.**

**A/N 2: The Sanskrit that Ruby speaks and Sam translates is pulled from a dictionary and probably doesn't make and sense so please don't hold it against me. And after days of research for various parts of this fic, I was too lazy to search for more Latin so it's written that Sam translates in his head.**

**Thanks To: Hey, Sammygirl1963. You've done it again and been a huge help with the part of this one that I wasn't sure of. Hope you like it, friend! Talk to you soon.**

**And to Blue Peanut. You have been such a great sounding board and friend. Hope you like, and as promised it's here before the new episode.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just making them do what I say.(Oh, how I wish I could!) **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Ruby's Story**

**Chapter 1**

"Let. Him. Go." Ruby said with deadly menace as her eyes flashed black in the light from the streetlamp above her head. She had followed the hunters to Fairborn, Ohio on a demon hunt. She knew this one. It was a demon that caused people to go insane, becoming "stuck" in their own heads. And this demon had Sam. The demon, possessing a tall muscular man with sandy brown hair, had Sam by the throat; using its demonic strength to lift him off the pavement and pin him against a wall. Sam was gagging, trying desperately to get much needed air as he fought to push his fingers beneath the demon's hand and break the grip. Sam had allowed Dean some time to "live out his dying wish" on this hunt and had been walking to the motel when the demon ambushed him.

The demon turned at the sound of her voice and grinned sardonically. "Aindri, I'd heard you were cuddling up to these _humans_ like a puppy begging for attention."

"Achan, I'm not warning you again. Drop. Sam. Winchester. Now!" Ruby stepped up to take Achan but he turned first, still grasping a steadily fading Sam tightly by the throat.

"Fine, you want me to drop him… Here you go!" Achan sent Sam flying with his brute demonic strength. Ruby quickly used her demon telekinesis to ease the force with which he hit the paved alleyway. He grunted, winded and gasping for breath now that his throat wasn't being crushed. He laid his head on the littered pavement and fought desperately to keep from passing out.

"Face me, Aindri. Let's see if you have lost your edge so much that these pathetic hunters control your every move."

"No one controls me!" Ruby advanced on Achan, demonic powers in full swing. Sam raised his head and watched them move faster than he could follow with his dazed eyes. Achan lashed out at Ruby and she fought, pulling her demon slaying blade from the sheath at her thigh. Achan backed away abruptly, fear radiating from his black eyes for a second.

"Where did you get that? You use this blade against your own kind?!"

"Damn right I do." She said as she arched her head to the side and began deftly spinning the blade into a whirling arch, the street lamp light glinting off the blade and turning it a glowing red-pink.

"You have no right to use that against your own kind!"

"I'm not your kind. Your kind made me what I am!"

Achan lunged for Ruby, his speed allowing him to catch her before she could swing the demon killing blade. He tackled her to the pavement and punched her. She kicked him off, rolling him up over her head as Sam watched. He flipped to his feet at the same time as Ruby. Achan was holding the blade. Sam got to his unsteady feet and stumbled as he struggled to draw a full breath. Sam jumped into the fray, trying to help Ruby. Achan turned briefly at the distraction, flicking a wrist and sending Sam forcibly into a wall.

"Guuhhh!" he cried out in pain as he hit and slid breathlessly to the filthy pavement into a lingering puddle left from earlier rains. Sam watched through pain clouded vision as Achan lunged again for Ruby, this time with the knife bared. Ruby met the lunge head on and they tumbled to the pavement again. Sam coughed raggedly and tried to still his swimming vision. Ruby pinned Achan and regained control of the blade. She brought it down and pierced the possessed human's heart. The human's eyes emitted sparks as they flashed between black and the blue of the human. The sparks faded and the human blue dulled out as life left him. Ruby stood, panting slightly and made her way to Sam's side. She helped him to his feet and he leaned against a wall, breathing deeply to will the vertigo to pass. The pain in his back subsided and he stood straight.

"You okay, handsome?" Ruby asked with an odd look on her face.

"Think so." Sam muttered, drawing another deep breath and letting it out in a huff.

"Good, 'cuz I don't think I am." Ruby's brown eyes swam with tears and clouded with pain as she stumbled and began to collapse.

"Ruby? Ruby?!" Sam followed her down and helped her to sit on the pavement. "Let me see." He said as he moved her jacket aside. Ruby's shirt was cut, revealing a long, deep gash across her abdomen that was red and angry looking around the edges and black in the center. It had something looking vaguely like dark colored dust or ash clinging to the edges. Ruby moaned and started to fall backwards. Sam caught her, pulling her into his arms against his chest. "Okay, it's okay. I'm gonna get you outta here. Just hang on." Sam held her as another spasm of pain ripped through her. She moaned and closed her eyes, her head falling back over Sam's forearm. "Hey, Ruby? C'mon, stay with me here. I'm gonna get you back to the room. Can you put your arms around my neck?"

Ruby forced her eyes open again, but couldn't find the strength to raise her head. Sam helped her, putting a large hand to the back of her neck and moving her head to rest against his shoulder. He eased her up into his arms and stood, feeling her hands slide up around his neck to drape loosely around his shoulders. Ruby whimpered as Sam began moving quickly back to the motel room. "Shhh, it's okay." Sam whispered, wondering absently why he feared for her life. Sam made it to the motel and shouldered open the door. "Dean, you here?" he called out to his brother, hoping to have a little peace while he took care of the touchy subject that was Ruby. He received no answer and the bathroom was dark so he laid her on his bed and helped her shrug out of her jacket. She whimpered again and his breath caught.

"Sam…" Ruby forced her eyes open again and looked around for him.

"Shh… I'm here." He replied, moving so she could see him. She smiled weakly.

"Don't …worry so much. It'll give you … wrinkles. It hurts like a bitch, but it's…not gonna kill me."

"Uh, Ruby… last I checked that blade kills demons. You're a demon." Sam deadpanned. "If it doesn't kill you it'll kill your host."

"Not quite." Ruby chuckled and winced.

"What?"

"Sam, I'm… not a demon, and I'm not…possessing anybody." Her eyes slid closed.

"Ruby? Ruby!" He tried to wake her, rubbing her neck. His hand stilled when he felt something. "She has a _pulse?_" He muttered incredulously. Ruby shifted on the bed and cried out. She tossed her head and Sam touched her cheek. It was flushed and warm. "Great… a demon who's not a demon with a fever. What the hell's next, huh? You gonna tell me you're an angel?"

"_Sahodara... andhakaara…"_ Ruby whispered, tossing her head again.

"Shhh…Ruby, easy. It's okay, you're okay." Sam soothed. Ruby continued to mutter incoherently in a foreign language. Something sounded familiar about it but Sam couldn't recognize it. He quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and turned on the voice recorder, holding it near her mouth to catch her whispers.

"_Akshay, karoti ma!" _ Ruby's head tossed and she cried out. "No! I don't…. won't …please, please. I can't fight it! Sam!" He quickly pocketed his cell phone and pulled her up into his arms and held her.

"Ruby, shhh… its okay. I've gotcha." Her eyes flew open and she began to fight him, glassy-eyed and scared out of her mind. He held her tight, trying to keep her from thrashing about and hurting herself. She jumped in his arms and stilled. She gasped in pain and he quickly but gently laid her back on the bed. Her cheeks were colored with tear tracks and fever spots.

"Sam?" Ruby turned onto her side and curled in on herself, wincing again.

"Ruby, you're still hurt and you're obviously not right. Let me help."

"Leave me be. I don't want to hurt you." Sam touched her shoulder and she flinched. "I told you, leave me be!"

"You were mumbling while you were unconscious. You mentioned 'Akshay.' I know that is a name. Who's…?" Ruby bolted from the bed and her eyes flashed black. She flicked her wrist and Sam flew backwards to be pinned against the wall. "Guuhhh!"

"I TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!" She screamed at him, before the anger left her. She released him from the wall and turned away. He forced himself to take a deep breath without coughing and he walked up behind her.

"Ruby?" Sam said softly. He didn't touch her. She was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane and Sam was concerned. "Ruby, you need to rest. Let me help you." Ruby turned to him, tears streaking down her pale, fever spotted face. "Hey," he cupped her cheek gently; she was very warm, "what?"

"Akshay was my twin brother." She whispered. "I killed him." Her legs gave out and Sam caught her, picking her up and lowering her back to the bed three long steps later.

"You need to let me see that wound again Ruby. You're sick." She laughed softly, a sarcastic chuckle.

"You have no idea…" She let her voice trail off as Sam parted the gash in her shirt. The wound was still very ragged looking and Sam felt heat radiating from it and her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes as he stretched a hand up to touch her forehead. She sighed again and went limp on the bed, passing out. Sam quickly got a cool washcloth from the bathroom and bathed her face, folding the washcloth to rest it on her forehead.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I have no idea what the hell has gotten into me but I have to find a way to help you." Sam pulled his cell from his pocket and went to his laptop, quickly powering it up. He logged into his translator and played her words that he'd caught on the phone's memory. He used her pronunciations to spell them and soon had the origin and the English meanings. "What the …brother, death, darkness…..don't give in…?" Sam ran a quick search and soon knew why the word Akshay seemed familiar to him. "Oh, my God." He sat up straight and looked at Ruby, realizing he'd uncovered more questions than answers and she was getting restless again. She fidgeted on the bed and began speaking in that language- Sam knew now as Sanskrit. She cried out and began muttering again. He quickly typed in a few words as he got a better idea of how to soothe her. He just hoped it worked. He walked to her side and put a hand to her cheek.

"Shhh,_manogata. Manogata, Aindri._ He whispered, stroking her cheek; that it was all in her mind. She settled and curled herself around his arm. He sat with her and watched her sleep, realizing there was more to Ruby than anyone, including him, knew. Now he knew that she could do what she said. Sam heard the lock click and Dean came back into the room, stopping short at the sight that greeted him.

"What the… Sam?" Sam extracted himself from Ruby's grip and stood, motioning for his brother to be quiet. Dean stepped forward and caught Sam by the arm, dragging him forcibly from the motel room. Dean whirled on Sam in the parking lot, not caring who heard. "Sam, what the freakin' hell are you doin' curling up on your bed with a freakin' _demon?_"

"Dean…"

Dean cut him off. "If you're gonna say that she's here, in your bed, to save me I'm so gonna take your freakin' head off your shoulders!"

"Dean, would you just shut the hell up for a minute and let me say something!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Look, Ruby is here because she got hurt."

"Hurt? Sam, she's a demon. She can't get hurt!"

"She can with her own blade. She saved my ass from a demon that was trying to choke me to death. She went after him and he took her blade and cut her with it before she managed to kill him."

"That should've killed her. Doesn't that blade kill demons?" Dean looked at Sam closely and stepped up to him, raising his chin to see the ring of bruises that marred his throat. "Damn Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Dean, Ruby isn't a demon."

"What?" Dean asked incredulously. "She tell you that?"

"She was clear out of it by the time I got her back here. She was talking, muttering really, about her brother, twin brother. I translated some of what she said. It's ancient Sanskrit…"

"I don't give a damn what language she can speak. _She's lying_. She can't stay here, Sam. She's a freakin' demon!"

"I though you were gonna listen to me, Dean?"

"I can't believe you trust her. You're so willing to listen to whatever bull she spouts off. Why is that Sam? Huh? You bring her here because she got scratched?! What the hell's next, you want me to let her stretch out in the backseat of my car because she gets a headache?!"

"_She got hurt doing your job, Dean!"_ The words were out before Sam could censor them. Dean stilled instantly and his face clouded over, features going stoic. "Dean I…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, you'd rather have her in your corner than me? Is that it, Sam? You think because she was there and I wasn't…"

"Dean…"

"No. I get it, I do. I hurt you. Hell, I nearly _killed _you. You'd rather trust her than me. Hey, I understand. I'll just pack and leave. I'll just go to Bobby's and… Hey you know what? Drop me a postcard when she gets me outta my deal like she says she can. Maybe we'll all do lunch!" Dean turned to leave and Sam caught his arm, spinning him around.

"What the hell, Dean? NO! You're not leaving. I've been trying to tell you, you pigheaded jackass, that _I KNOW WHO SHE IS!_"

"I'm glad you do, because it's time to be straight with each other if we want Dean out of his deal." Ruby said from behind Sam. He whirled to find her standing slightly unsteadily with an arm wrapped around her abdomen.

"You should be resting."

"You_ shouldn't_ be arguing. I'm okay Sam." Ruby said. "Come back in the room. I have a lot to tell the both of you." Ruby turned and moved to step back into the motel room when her legs gave out beneath her. Sam, being a step behind, quickly caught her and picked her up, carrying her into the room. He sat her down on the bed and pulled a chair out from the table, moving it closer to the bed where she sat. He motioned for Dean to do the same. He rolled his eyes but followed suit.

"Okay, so what makes you think we believe what you have to say?" Dean asked, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankle.

"You don't have to believe it, but it would make it easier to get you out of the deep crap you're in if you did." Ruby glared openly at him before rolling her eyes and turning her attention to Sam fully. "What did you hear me say?"

"You were talking about your brother. It was just random. You had a fever."

"You gathered who I am…was…from that. It must've been more than random."

"It was Sanskrit, Ruby. I translated it. Aindri."

She nodded. "You know, then. You remember Bhairavi?"

"How could we forget?" Dean muttered.

"She touched me, hundreds of years ago. My twin and I were not demons. We were demon hunters, beyond human, and she was our next bounty. She touched me and made me fear the darkness that was inherent in my brother. I killed him and becoming the sole twin it became my fate to bear that darkness which I feared. You've heard of us, Akshay and Aindri, Sam?"

"The Indestructible Twins. Like Yin and Yang, light and dark. You were bounty hunters for the higher powers. One blood, two sides. You were light, goodness. He was dark, a demon, where you were an angel."

"Something like that. When I killed Akshay I absorbed the darkness he carried within. I became what he was, with a bonus that it didn't taint me like it had him. I had reason to fear him. He was changing, going dark." She glanced pointedly at Dean and saw his eyes flicker to his brother. Sam didn't see the look.

"So say I do start believin' you. How are you gonna get me outta my deal?"

"Simple, Sam takes his rightful place and …"

Dean was out of his chair and had picked up Ruby by the collar. "NO! No freakin way, bitch! Sam stepped between them and forced Dean to let go of Ruby. He shoved Dean hard down into his chair and Ruby sank back down on the bed. Dean bolted back to his feet immediately and menaced Ruby again. "I'm gonna send you back to hell in pieces if you so much as mention…" Sam turned and shoved Dean again, blocking the older Winchester's path to Ruby.

"Dean! Shut the hell up! Sit down, damn it!"

"Screw you Sam. No way in freakin' hell are you even considering…"

"Dean. Shut. Up. Keep talking, Ruby."

"Sam." Dean warned. Sam ignored him, his attention on what Ruby had to say.

"You've known it's going to come down to you saving your brother. It's always been that way. I know how you can do it without sacrificing yourself completely. My brother and I were born human, called to do what we did and we went through a ritual to gain our powers. I have that ritual. I can give you Akshay's abilities and you can fool the demon holding the contract. I know the demon. He is loyal to you Sam, or he would be if you took the throne. He would hand over the contract if you commanded him. Then you would hold it and you could summon the new crossroads demon to break it. Dean would be free, you wouldn't be dark, and the world would be right by the Winchesters again."

"Nuh uh. No way. There's a catch Sam. Not gonna happen."

"Dean, I am tired of you stopping me from saving you! This is gonna happen. Ruby, do it."

"I need some things." She said, reaching for her jacket.

"Name it." Sam said, now determined to save his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour later everything was ready for the ritual. The candles were lit; four white ones, one black one and one blood red one. They were clustered closely around a crystal candle holder of a beautiful rose color that glowed brilliantly in the flickering candle light. The room lights were dimmed and Ruby sat on the floor to the south of the candle cluster, the red candle in front of her. Sam sat to the north, the black before him, and Dean paced around the room like a caged lion. He was furious and more than determined that he was going to kill Ruby. _If Sammy so much as gets a headache from this ritual…_

Ruby took a deep breath and looked at Sam. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It might be a little…uncomfortable."

Sam swallowed hard and looked at her. "Do it."

Ruby let her eyes fall to the candles before her and moved her hands to dome them over the crystal candle holder. _"Ego advoco ater atra atrum, hic haec hoc, unus commoror. Exsisto luminarium praesieo-sedi-ere. Ubi necessaries reverto procul aeris." _The crystal's glow began to pulse and grow brighter as Ruby repeated the ritual. Ruby was on the third repetition and her hands moved away from the rapidly pulsing light from the crystal. The fire ball took on a life of its own and lifted from the wick of the candle inside the crystal holder. It began to spin and turn to a blindingly bright silver color with a bottomless black spot in the center. It levitated even with Sam's forehead and suddenly flew forward, careening at him to strike his head, penetrating his skin and flowing through the veins in his forehead to reach his eyes. They took on the startling silver of the orb and had the same black spot in the center where Sam's hazel wrapped pupil should have been.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out as his baby brother turned those scary eyes on him for a second. Sam gasped and his body began lurching, convulsing. His eyes rolled back into his head, glowing that iridescent silver now and he fell back to the dingy motel room carpet. "Sam!" Dean was on his knees beside his brother.

"I remember this. Just give him a minute." Ruby said quietly, part of her lost to her memories. She knew Sam was in pain. She had been, when she'd taken her brother's powers. Her brother had faced the same terrible pain Sam was facing when the deities had given Akshay these very same abilities that Sam now had.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Dean growled, moving to lift Sam into a semi sitting position against his chest. He turned his attention from the demon to his brother. "Easy, Sammy. Just… look, you wanna do this, fine, just don't fight it then. I think that is hurting you more than anything. Just take it easy." Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and brushed his long hair back from his sweat drenched face. Those scary silver eyes closed and Sam began to breathe easier.

Sam settled down and breathed deeply, the pain abating as he opened his eyes to find Dean scrutinizing him as he was tucked up against Dean's chest. "I think I'm okay." Sam spoke with a shaking voice. "That was… I never thought it would hurt so much. Help me up, Dean." Dean moved and hauled Sam to his feet, helping him to the bed where he sat down with a ragged sigh. He stared at his shaking hands and willed them to stop. Dean crouched down in front of Sam and lifted his chin so he could see his little brother's eyes. They were normal, hazel green and human. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Sam looked at Ruby. "What's next?" He asked her as he stood from the bed.

"We go after the bastard that has Dean's contract." Ruby said standing from the bed. She ran a hand over the hole in her shirt; brushing away the ashy substance that still clung there. "Either of you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Dean reached for his bag and tossed Ruby a gray t-shirt. She shrugged out of her jacket and turned back to look at Sam and Dean. "Uh, you guys mind?"

Sam pulled a face. "Oh." He grabbed Dean by the sleeve of his army green button down and hauled him outside the door. Dean followed and stopped in the hallway outside the room, a smirk on his face.

"Great, we're running with a bashful demon. Nice."

"Dean, she's not a demon." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we'll see. You scared the hell outta me back there by the way."

Sam turned and watched Dean, making eye contact. Dean looked at him briefly before dropping his gaze, centering it on the two inch wide leather band he wore on his right wrist. Sam swallowed hard and knew he had Dean worried. "I'm sorry." He said. Dean shrugged and turned away. Sam quickly caught his arm and Dean glanced at Sam sharply. "Dean. For everything."

" S'okay, Sammy."

"No. It's not. I shouldn't have said what I did. I wish you woulda slugged me or something. I full on deserve it."

"Rain check on that." Dean smiled at Sam. Ruby came out of the motel room, wearing Dean's shirt and her jacket. It was slightly large on her small frame but tucked into her jeans.

"Let's go break that deal."

"How do we find him?" Sam asked.

"Simple. We find a crossroads first. Dean, you know you can't so much as lift a finger or brandish a gun. If you do…"

Dean cut her off. "I do anything to try and weasel my way out Sammy dies. Trust me, I know that. I won't even get out of the car."

"Good." Dean led the way to the Impala.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I'm letting her in my car." Dean muttered to Sam as Ruby settled herself comfortably into the big back seat.

"Wow, this back seat has potential." She said, looking around at the chrome trim that seemed to be everywhere in the interior of the classic.

"Don't even freakin' think about it." Dean growled. Sam chortled.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked in Sam's direction. "Kill me now." He groaned. He fired the engine and they went in search of a suitable crossroads.

After finding a crossroads they slid out of the car and Sam and Dean went to the trunk. Dean opened it for Sam and he retrieved his favorite handgun, a chromed Beretta that Dean had given him for his seventeenth birthday. Ruby glanced into the trunk and whistled in appreciation of every weapon nestled under the false bottom.

"Nice arsenal."

"Off limits." Sam said. "How are we gonna summon the contract holder?"

"You command him to show and he will. His name's Kaevan. He respects the leader and he was one of us ready to follow you Sam." Ruby looked at Dean pointedly. "Just like Casey."

Sam swallowed and walked to the center of the crossroads, his feet displacing gravel. Ruby looked at Dean. "Get back in the car Dean. I don't think this is gonna be pretty."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Just get in the car." Dean snarled but headed back towards the open driver's door and got inside. He rolled down the window and closed the door.

"I swear if anything happens to him I'm gonna rip you apart _very _slowly." Ruby's eyes dropped and she walked to Sam's side at the center of the crossroads.

"Go for it Sam. Summon him; he'll do as you say."

Sam stiffened and Ruby could see the tension in his shoulders. His face became mask and he took a deep breath. "KAEVAN!" Sam roared out into the stillness of the night. "I command you to show your face!" Black smoke streamed through the dark night air and the mass swirled a few feet in front of Sam and Ruby. It soon consolidated into the form of a man. He was about six feet tall, broad shouldered and slightly plain looking with sandy hair and brown eyes. He locked eyes with Sam and recognition dawned. He was soon glowering at Ruby and glancing at Sam in fear.

"Majesty, I must warn you. This one is a traitor." Kaevan glared openly at Ruby.

Silence greeted him and his eyes shifted back to Sam. "Majesty?" Sam fell into the role with a look from Ruby.

"Silence." Sam spoke. The demon instantly shifted his eyes to the ground. "Do you know why I have called you here?" Sam asked.

"No, Majesty." The demon said softly.

"You hold the contract on Dean Winchester's soul, correct?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"I want the contract."

"But Majesty, there are many demons who would oppose you, seeing as you were his brother."

Sam rumbled, snarling slightly. "Do you really think I care what the others think? You will hand over that contract."

"Majesty…"

Thunder rumbled in the night sky as Sam lost his temper. "SILENCE! I will not warn you again, demon." Ruby smirked and looked down her nose at the cowering demon.

Dean watched the scene before him with trepidation hammering in his chest. Sam had yelled for the demon and it had appeared looking like a scared child that had known he'd done something bad. Sam stood tall and looked every bit the leader. _No! No, he's not some demon leader. He's my baby brother. He's Sammy, he's my Sammy. _Dean stilled his wayward mind and strained his ears to hear what his brother and the demon were saying.

"_Majesty." _Dean caught the word coming from the demon's lips. He shuddered at the proud stance Sam had taken at the word and the downcast black eyes.

"_No, Sammy."_ Dean whispered, stricken, as Sam raged and thunder rumbled simultaneously.

"Forgive me Majesty." The demon fell to one knee before Sam. The demon pulled a small crystal from his pocket, cradling it in his up stretched palm almost gently. It carried a pulsing glow within it and Sam stared. "Here is the soul you wish for Majesty. The others will not be pleased. You are choosing a traitor to be at your right hand and the human you control has possession of his brother's soul again. There will be dissent among the ranks."

"Do you think I fear them?" Sam snarled. "If they stand in my way they will face my wrath. I have warned you and you shall be the warning for them!" Sam raised a hand to the night sky and lightening flashed. Ruby startled and stepped slightly back as the flash of light reflected off Sam's black eyes.

"Majesty, please? I serve you. Only you. I thought it best to warn you that there are those who will not be pleased at this turn of events."

"SILENCE!" Sam roared into the night and again looked at his up stretched hand. "Incendia." He commanded. Lightening crashed to his palm from the roiling sky and lit up his hand, coursing through and around it. He directed his hand to the demon and the lightening arched from his hand to the face of the demon. The demon screamed hideously before turning to a fine ash. Ruby stepped forward and put her hand on Sam's arm.

"Allow me." He nodded and she stepped forward again, narrowing her eyes a breeze started in the chilly night air that soon turned into a howling gust. The dust that had been the demon slowly began stirring on the ground and as the wind increased it began blowing away, carried off into the darkness. Sam bent and retrieved the glowing crystal as the last of the ash blew away from it. He held it gently in his large hand.

"This is the contract for Dean's soul?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping me get it back." Sam turned to Ruby in the darkness. He stepped up to her and she allowed her head to fall beck so she could see his face in the dim light of the moon. She gasped. Sam swallowed the sound as he pulled her in for a fiery kiss. Sam took a couple seconds before he closed his eyes; Ruby's fear filled ones had locked with his as he kissed her. They were black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean got out of the car, slamming the door with a squeak-bang. He jogged up to them as Sam broke the kiss, Ruby quickly pulling away and wiping a hand over her mouth.

"Sammy?" Dean called out as he came up beside his brother. He took in Sam's appearance, a very startled Ruby and the crystal Sam held with reverence out to him.

"We got it Dean." Ruby followed Dean's eyes to his brother's and was relieved to see the familiar hazel shining with unshed tears. _Maybe it hasn't affected him too deeply yet. Maybe there's still hope. _Ruby thought with a spike of worry lancing her not-quite-demon heart. Dean eyed the odd shaped crystal that seemed to resemble a glowing flame.

"That's the contract?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do with it from here? Destroy it?"

"No!" Ruby said vehemently "You can't just destroy it. If you do your soul will get sucked into the ether." Fear shot through her at the thought of Dean not being around to help Sam through what was yet to come.

Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. "Well, that would be bad." He looked at Ruby. "How do we break the contract then?"

"Sam has to play his role again. Summon the new crossroads demon and make her break the contract. She can. I'm not sure how easily she'll agree but after what I've seen…"

"No! Forget it!"

"Dean, what? What makes you say that?"

"Just… no, Sam. I don't want you doing this again."

"What? Dean, why?"

"Just… NO! Okay. I'll just put the damn thing somewhere safe and when the deals up I'll find something to do with it."

"You can't risk that, Dean. If that crystal get broken or if another demon gets its hands on it… No. I'm doing this. I'm going to make her break that contract. I'm going to force her to set you free."

"Sammy."

"No, Dean. Look, I get it man. You're worried. You think something is happening to me that you can't control and it's freaking you out. I get it. But, Dean, I can control this. I know you're in my corner and I can do this. Please," Sam begged with tears in his eyes, "Dean, please man, let me save you."

"Okay." Dean whispered.

Sam turned to Ruby. "Can we summon the bitch from here?"

"That's the plan." She said. Sam walked to the Impala and retrieved a little metal box. He opened it to reveal all the necessary things to summon the crossroads demon. The offerings it craved. A small bottle of Jack Daniels, some old coins, graveyard dirt, a black cat bone and lastly was a picture of Sam, standing at the fender of the Impala. Sam closed the box with a metallic click and walked back to the center of the crossroads. Ruby waited there with Dean.

"Dean you'd better step back. I don't want her thinking you had something to do with this."

"Yeah." Dean headed off to stand at the Impala. He folded his hands within themselves and placed his elbows on the roof of the car. He then noticed how badly they were shaking.

Sam settled down on one knee in the exact center of the crossroads. Ruby stood off to the side, watching intently. She saw the demon emerge form the darkness before Sam even started digging.

"You don't have to summon me, Sam. You command me; as much as it pisses me off that you're the one that sent me back to hell in the first place." The woman was lovely, with long straight black hair and green eyes that flashed red for a split second. Her face was pale and displayed high cheekbones. "You wish to speak with me?" she said, crossing her arms slightly defiantly in front of her black clad chest.

Sam held out the crystal that was Dean's contract. "I want you to free Dean Winchester from his deal. He lives a long life, I love a long life, everyone goes home happy." Sam said with barely concealed menace.

"Gee, I'd like to, but there's someone coming who wants that crystal badly and he's a hell of a lot scarier than you, _leader._ I'd like to see who winds up with the contract then."

"I'm going to send you back to hell in pieces if you don't do as I command." Sam advanced on her but she remained where she was.

"We'll see," the crossroads demon said sweetly, "he's here." A male demon had appeared off to the side and stepped into the moonlight, eyes glinting.

Ruby growled, low in her throat. "Braxus." She glanced at Sam as he turned to face the other demon. The crossroads demon stepped back, a smirk making her appear ugly. "Sam, be careful."

Sam handed Ruby the crystal that controlled Dean's fate. "Take care of that, I've got this." Sam menaced and turned to advance on the demon.

"Little Sammy Winchester, finally stepping up to take your place? Too bad I'm taking your throne from you before it even warms to your _human_ ass."

"I don't think so. I'm sending you back to hell, after I put you on your knees." Sam's eyes faded from human hazel to the darkest black as he stood to face the demon that threatened. Sam drew on the powers that he'd been infused with and with a wave sent the demon flying backwards to crash into the large boulder that marked one corner of the crossroads. The demon pushed himself upright and returned the favor, pushing Sam backwards but not knocking him off his feet. The demon growled and lunged at Sam only for him to pull lightening from the sky.

Sam roared with laughter and Dean cringed from where he stood transfixed near the Impala. The sound reminded Dean of when Sam had been possessed. Dean was lost to the memory. _Sam, tied to a chair, Bobby reading the first lines of the exorcism rite. Sam was taunting. "Oops, doesn't seem to be working…Dean, back from the dead…like a cockroach…. You really think that's what this is about? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan… ha, ha haha hahaha!"_

"No. Sammy, NO!" Dean began to run to where Sam was losing his battle with the darkness Ruby had channeled into him. Sam had shot lightening at the demon, but it had only received a glancing blow. It lunged for Sam and tackled him, knocking him to the gravel. Sam groaned and Dean jumped into the fray, landing atop the demon's back and knocking him from Sam. "You sonofabitch, you let my brother alone!"

The demon rolled out from under Dean and got to his feet. Turning, he lifted Dean by his neck and held him off the gravel. Dean gasped for breath and the demon sneered. "Worthless human." He threw Dean hard, the older Winchester landing several feet away to bounce once and lay utterly still. His right arm was bent crookedly under his right leg and his body was curled into a semi-fetal position. His face was pale, bathed in the feeble moonlight. Sam roared in anger and stood. The demon turned, fear flickering briefly across his face at the look of unabashed loathing that twisted Sam's face into a hideous mask.

"Ruby," Sam bellowed, "Go to him." Ruby started, her mesmerized eyes showing true fear of the power Sam wielded. She bolted to Dean's side and touched him.

"He's not breathing!" She called, not looking at the person she was afraid of. Sam bellowed in agony and lightening split the sky, thundering cutting off the last of his echoing cry.

Sam pulled a fireball from the sky, a flash that grew to a fiery orb. He growled and launched the fire ball at the demon. It screamed horribly and separated from the human host, the human dying instantly. The demonic black smoke burst into flame with another shriek. It disappeared. The crossroads demon looked on in horror as Sam, the victor in the war, turned to her with the blackest eyes she'd ever seen. In their depths an unimaginable fury raged; burning bright in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Bring. Him. Back." Sam ordered the crossroads demon. "Now!"

"Why should I?" she said, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

"Because if you don't I will take you to hell myself, the lowest, hottest pit and dump your sorry ass straight into the flames. You will burn, trapped in your prison of flesh, powerless, _feeling… every… second_ of a millennium in the fire."

"I still have the contract." Ruby called from where she'd gently rolled Dean onto his back. The crossroads demon trembled as she moved to the fallen hunter's side, taking the crystal from Ruby's outstretched hand.

She bent low and gained one victory. She whispered venomously in Ruby's ear, "Some day you'll get yours, Aindri. What he is becoming will haunt you just like it did with your brother's fate. It will end the same. You'll still be alone." Ruby swallowed and dropped her gaze from the possessed woman. Sam walked up behind the crossroads demon and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her upright and back against him as his hand crept from her tousled hair to her throat where it rested with enough pressure to make the demon worry about her host's life.

"You have one minute." He menaced, stroking her throat before abruptly letting her go. She stumbled and fell to her knees by Dean's side. She placed the crystal on his chest and ghosted a hand over it speaking in Latin. Sam understood every word she used.

"You are free of the terms binding you. For your natural life you are protected." The crystal pulsed and Dean's body took on the glow. The pulsing increased to a furious pace and Dean's back arched off the ground as if he'd been shocked.

"Guhhh-huuuhhhh" He coughed and sucked in a ragged breath. The light disappeared from the crystal and the night as he coughed again and lay still; his breathing slowly returning to normal.

The crossroads demon stood from his side and looked at Sam. He glared and she cast her gaze at the ground. "I've done what you asked. Dean will live long and healthy, free of our interference. Let me go, Majesty, please."

"Let's see…" Fear spiked in the demon's eyes. "No." Sam pulled lightening from the night sky and held it in his hand.

The crossroads demon stepped back, nearly tripping over Dean's unconscious form in her haste to save herself. "Please, Sire….Please, I'll leave this woman. Don't send me back there like this."

Suddenly Ruby was beside Sam. She glared at the demon as Sam played with a ball of lightening, bouncing it slightly in his palm, making the demon very nervous. The woman fell to her knees. Ruby acted and pressed another crystal to Sam's chest. It pulsed in her hand with a black light, a vibrant blue glow and Sam screamed. His head fell back as the ball of lightening flew wild from his palm to strike the boulder at the side of the road. It exploded, raining slivers of rock everywhere. Sam's eyes flashed black on a long scream of agony, briefly returning to normal hazel before turning yellow. Ruby jumped as she saw that hated, familiar shade. "Oh, God please no." she whispered. Sam's eyes went from that yellow, to black again, to his hazel before rolling up into his head. Ruby pulled the crystal away and quickly caught him, laying him down gently in the gravel.

The crossroads demon stood and smirked. "I told you. You've started something that in the end will finish you." The woman's head fell back and black smoke erupted from her mouth on a choked scream. The woman slid to her knees again and looked at Ruby in puzzlement. Her mouth worked as if to ask how she got there.

"BOO!" Ruby shouted at the already terrified woman. The woman screamed and stood, running away as fast as she could in no particular direction and back to a lifetime of therapy.

Dean stirred on the ground several feet away from where Sam lay with Ruby by his side. He tried to sit up and found the pain in his head and right shoulder to be incapacitating. Ruby came into his line of vision and he looked at her brown eyes swimming with tears. Sudden fear made his vision blur more and his stomach rebel. "Sammy?" Ruby knelt and reached for him. He didn't flinch away like she thought he would. He allowed Ruby to help him sit up and his blurred vision fell on the still form of his baby brother.

"Sammy!" He looked at Ruby. "Tell me he's alive." She just nodded and helped Dean stand, his right arm hanging at his side uselessly, his shoulder dislocated. She helped him hobble to Sam's side. He slid to his knees, Ruby easing down beside him as he felt for a pulse in Sam's neck. It was faint but there. Dean released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and stroked back Sam's disheveled hair. "C'mon Sammy, wake up for me. Huh? Baby brother? Hey, Sammy, you're scarin' me here." Dean stroked Sam's neck over his pulse again and continued cooing nonsense to his Sammy. Ruby stood and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed a number.

"_Hello."_

"I know you're not far from Fairborn, Ohio. Right?"

"_Who is this?"_

"Ruby. Listen, the guys need you now. Get here. The crossroads just outside of town."

"_Crossroads? What the hell?"_

"I'll explain when you get here. Just get here." She clicked her phone shut terminating the call.

Dean looked up at her through bleary eyes from where he had lifted Sam's unconscious form awkwardly against his chest when Sam had started shivering in the night air. "Who the hell did you call?"

"Bobby. He's only an hour out. I knew he was close. He's coming to help." She started to turn away.

"Wait. Ruby, help me. He's going into shock and I only have one good arm. I need your help." He met her eyes and she saw for the first time that he was willing to trust her. She knelt down and looked at Sam. "I can help you warm him."

"Wait, I thought…" Dean hesitated, not knowing that she wasn't the normal cold of a demon. She reached out a hand and cupped Dean's cheek. "You're warm?" It came out a question.

"Sam tried to tell you I'm not a demon. When I gave him my brother's abilities, which I had taken when I killed him… I also gave him Akshay's curse. For that I'm sorry. That's why he's in shock now. He was cold, demonic. The yang to my yin. Here, give him to me." Dean hesitated only briefly before letting Ruby pull him into her arms. She closed her eyes and a warm breeze began to blow in the lightening night sky. Sam stilled his shivering and sighed, sinking into an exhausted slumber against her. Dean, too, was warmed by the breeze, the heat that seemed to radiate from Ruby. He curled up next to his brother and held his pained shoulder immobile. Soon his head rested on Sam's shoulder and he slept. Ruby watched over the Winchesters and cried, hoping that the hint of yellow she'd seen in Sam's eyes had been buried deep inside once again.

Bobby pulled up to the crossroads as the sun was rising. Horror streaked through him at the sight of the two young men he considered family. Sam was obviously unconscious; being held by the blond demon who he somehow felt had more to her than just being a demon. Dean had his head resting on Sam's shoulder and stirred when he heard the vehicle approach. Bobby got out of his truck and walked up to the boys and Ruby.

"You care to give me that explanation now?" He asked her. Dean spoke up after looking at her when she nodded.

"Bobby, the deal. I'm out. I'm free." Dean smiled with tears in his eyes. The moisture coursed down his face and he looked at Sam, the smile fading. He pushed Sam's hair back from his eyes again. Bobby's face fell, and tears sparkled in his eyes.

"Aw, Sam. What did he do?"

"He just saved his big brother's ass, as promised." Sam spoke quietly as he opened his eyes. Dean gasped and looked at Sam in time to catch the weak smile that Sam threw his way. Bobby sat down on his aged knees and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Good to see you're okay, kid. How 'bout we get you both the hell outta here and into soft beds. Ya both look like you walked into hell and crawled back out." Dean pulled himself awkwardly to his feet and held his shoulder immobile. Bobby glanced his way before taking Sam from Ruby. He helped the young Winchester stand and supported him on the way to the vehicles. "You boys got a motel room near here?"

"Uh, yeah. About an hour east of here. Bobby, I don't think I can drive. My shoulder's out of commission. I know Sammy's not okay."

"That's okay. We'll get you two patched up and I'll come back for that hunk of junk after a while." He called back to Dean as he helped Sam into the back seat of the Impala.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean waited until the door shut, keeping Sam from hearing his next words. He looked at Ruby as she made no move to come with them. "You comin'?"

"Got something to take care of. You'll see me again."

"Hey Ruby?" Dean stopped her as she took a step into the early morning dimness.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay with Sammy? I mean, he is just Sammy now?" Ruby dropped her gaze to the glowing crystal in her fist and held it tighter.

"I hope so." Dean watched her as she turned away again.

"Thanks." Dean walked to the car and Bobby opened the door for him. He climbed in, still holding his arm immobile and Bobby shut the door and circled the car. Dean glanced back at Sam in the back seat. "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded and spoke. "Yeah, you?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah." Bobby fired the engine and pulled away from the crossroads. Dean felt lighthearted. He was finally free. Sam looked at his brother, the rising sun flashing yellow off his eyes. Sam turned his face to the window and looked at his own reflection as the car passed under a tree and into the shade briefly.. Yellow eyes looked back at him, glinting, before returning to the hazel that he'd looked at for years in the mirror. Sam swallowed and dropped his eyes to his hands, noticing for the first time he wasn't shaking anymore.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A/N: Yes I'm leaving this one here. Always have to leave a bit to start a sequel with. I get the feeling if the writers ever get back to doing what they do best; we're going to get left here anyway! Let me know what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
